Just Green Eyes
Dear Kevin, I have something to tell you. You might have been noticing I have been acting strange lately. No, I am not sick or mad about anything. I am scared of something I discovered on that game Roblox. I do not know exactly what it was. But those eyes have been having an effect on my well being. I am going to try to tell you the story Kevin before it takes me over. I was on Roblox of course. I was pretty tired because I just got finished playing a scary game. I then saw an ad saying "Stare at the Green eyes" written in green text. I normally don't click ads but I couldn't really think straight after playing that horror game. So I clicked that ad. And it led to what looked like another horror game titled "Just Green Eyes". "Screw it I might as well get scared again," I said to myself. So I casually clicked the play button. Surprisingly the game was not your typical cliche dark and scary myth game. It really was one of those murder mystery or flee the facility inspired games. You know I really enjoy those types of games so I was very hooked. So hooked in fact to the point where I forgot the title and thumbnail looked nothing like the actual game. But at that time I was very distracted on the game. On my 4th round, something very horrifying happened. But before I tell you what happened I am going to tell you a bit about the game. It is similar to other murder mystery style games. As in there is 1 killer and the rest of the server were suppose to hide from the killer, in this case, a pair of green eyes. The green eyes go around the map to possess a random player. Once they possess the player that player will be eliminated from the match and the user playing as the green eyes will take their avatar. Once the avatar in question is taken over. Their eyes will turn green. From there, the possessed avatar will go around the map killing other players. Each match is about 5 minutes long. Ok, now that I am done explaining. I will tell you what happened. Kevin if you are still reading this I hope you stop now. As I write this that pair of green eyes Is taking me over. And might take you over as well. On my fourth match, I was playing as a survivor. Running from one of the possessed players. But I accidentally dropped my keyboard while running thus the player, unfortunately, caught up to me. Once he touched me I did not die. I stayed in the game as an animation played or what I thought was an animation played. I know this was not a part of the game since I have seen other players die and this did not happen. I was a little confused by this. As I watched the animation. It zoomed into the player's eyes as they started to glow. As I watched those bright green eyes glow I felt like I was being watched from my computer screen. When I mysteriously joined a game all of a sudden. It was named "Just Green Eyes." "What in the world is going on here why am I in a different game." Is what I said to my self. That is when I noticed I was inside the location in the thumbnail, a dark void with green clouds. And only a few seconds into the game I got a badge saying "You've made it." To see if this badge was in the game or not. I minimized the screen. It was but I was the only person who had it. I was beyond confused at this point. How was I lucky enough to discover this and not anyone else. And why was the game disguised as a murder mystery game? If the creator wanted to make a myth game. They could have just made a myth game. Confused and wanting to find answers I explored the game. When I found a human figure with green eyes. It did have a name tag meaning it was a real player. But there was no leader board so I couldn't tell if he was a bot. Plus his avatar was a puff of smoke shaped like a human. With those same green eyes. I walked up to the figure and said "Hello" It responded by saying "Stay here" And then it said something else "It is time to descend " I responded by saying "What do you mean" It didn't respond to me instead it moved my avatar and possessed me. My avatar eye's turned green. As my computer crashed. I was very confused. When I noticed my computer was still on. But there were those green eyes staring at me. It was saying something to me. "Hello, Max, you will be my next host" Not even 2 seconds after he said that my body started to move without me controlling it. I was being possessed. But I could still see and think. I watched in horror as my body started to write disturbing chantings on my wall. I was horrified seeing my self doing these disgusting acts. When all of a sudden I had control over my body again. The first thing I did was grab a piece of paper to write this letter to you, Kevin. ~ Max Hello, my name is Kevin. This mysterious letter is the last I heard from my friend Max. I tried calling him and his parents. But no one would ever answer the phone. When I go to his house no one would ever answer the door. So I decide to sneak into his house to see if there was anyone in there. The house was dark. I saw and heard nothing in there. I walked up to his room. And saw nothing but darkness. I pulled out my flashlight and saw 2 green circles glowing from his computer. ● ● Category:Games Category:Entities